Goodbyes Are Not Enough
by Jedi Caro
Summary: When Minako and Rei reunite on Usagi's wedding, Minako tells Rei she will be leaving back to London the next day. What will the miko do?


Title: Goodbyes are not enough

Author: JediCaro

Characters: Minako/Rei (PGSM)

Summary: Post-Final Act

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don;t own anything! Naoko is the all mighty owner of this fabulous world of Sailor Moon...I'm just a fan like you all!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The girls were cheering for the newly wed couple as they drove away in the motorcycle. They were all happy that they finally had their happy ending after all they went through. Minako was all smiles until she caught the eyes of a certain miko that have not even talk to her since she arrived at Japan. She couldn't stand any longer not talking to her best friend, she wanted to know why was she avoiding her all the sudden. She walked towards Rei and smiled at her.

"Hi"

"Hi" the miko responded with a half smile.

"How are you feeling?" the idol asked.

"Tired, but at least I'm not in pain anymore" Rei said smiling "And you? How are you?"

"Ok, I guess"

"How long are you staying?"

The idol's smiled disappeared at the question "I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

Rei felt sad after hearing this "Oh, ok. Well, I need to get going back home. I still have to catch up with my shores. Hope you have a nice flight" she then walked away leaving Minako in shock.

_'Still avoiding me. Definitely, I need to go back to London and forget about her'_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei walked towards the bus stop as fast as she could.

'_Why does she bothers to come_' she though _'If she never has time for me-, for us, she should just stay away for good!'_

She hadn't felt this angry in a long time. She had missed the idol like crazy since the last time they saw each other. Her feelings towards the idol had definitely evolved into something she couldn't explain. She now felt that she couldn't live without her and just seeing her again brought warm feeling to her heart, she wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to let her now how she feels. But now, for what? She is leaving again like she did years ago when they defeated Queen Metalia.

_'How can I let go of this feelings? How?'_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At Minako's room...

"Sacho, I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving tomorow and that's it!" Minako argued as she packed her things in a hurry.

Her manager looked at her worriedly "Minako..."

She ignored him and kept packing.

"Minako..."

She kept packing...

Sacho walked closer to the idol "Minako" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sacho, just need to get ready for tomorrow's flight" she lied.

Her manager knew something was terribly wrong "Did you see Mars Reiko-san?"

Minako froze "Yes"

"And what happened?" he asked pulling his hand away from her shouder.

"She keeps avoiding me" she answered a tear runnning down her cheek.

"Why?"

"Sacho, she doesn't feel the same way for me as I do" she sat down at the bed "I just need to get out of here and forget"

"You just...just maybe....need to talk to her face to face and tell her what's going on" he responded with a sad smile "Maybe she feels the same way but as always, you're living"

Minako looked at him is disbelief "I can't believe I herd that from you"

"Well Minako, I'll be leaving to my room. I'll call you in the morning" he said walking out of her room and closing the door. He then walked towards the living room to get his stuff when he herd a knock on the door. He walked towards the door and he opened it, he found Rei standing outside.

"It's Minako here?" she asked nervous

"Reiko-san! Why yes, she's in her room. Go right in there, I'm leaving to my room. See you later Reiko-san" with that, he walked past Rei outside the door. She walked inside and closed the front door.

She started to walk towards her room and saw the door slightly open to see Minako laying on her bed with her feet on the floor. She fought the urge to walk inside without knocking on the door. She pushed the door open softly and walked inside. Noticing that Minako didn't realize she was on the room, she walked towards the bed and stop besides her.

"Minako" she said softly.

The idol moved her face towards the priestess "Rei, what are you doing here?" she asked without moving from her spot.

"I needed to talk to you" she answered sitting on the bed besides the idol "Just before you left, again"

Minako moved her face to stare at the ceiling.

"Why do you have to leave so sudden? Why can't you stay a little longer?"

Minako looked back at Rei to see sadness in her eyes, the same that reflected her own. "I need to go back to work, I just can't stay here any longer"

"I see, work and more work" Rei said sarcastically "Is that what you want or is that what Sacho wants?"

Minako stood up from the bed and walked towards the window "What difference does it make?"

Rei was surprised by her answer "Difference?" she stood up and walked towards her "What do you mean Minako?"

"Aren't you going back to Kyoto? Aren't you going to continue your training?"

"Well, yes but not in Kyoto. I was planning on staying here" the priestess whispered placing a hand on the idol's shoulder "Why can't you stay?"

Minako felt a very familiar sensation when Rei placed her hand on her shoulder. She just wanted to turn around and bring the priestess closer to her, but she needed to control that urge. It will hurt to much when she leaves. "It will just hurt more when I leave. It will hurt not seeing you, not having you close. Please Rei, just leave. It hurts already knowing that I won't be seeing you again in a long period of time"

Rei walked closer and couldn't stop herself and wrapped her arms around the idol's waist placing her head on Minako's shoulder "It hurts me not to see you either Minako" she whispered placing a soft kiss on the idol's shoulder.

Minako leaned back on the priestess warmth and enjoy this moment as much as she could. This could be the last time she saw her, she felt her, she could touch her and maybe kiss her. She felt Rei trailing soft kisses along her neck.

"Rei..." she whisper in pure ecstasy. She couldn't stand this any longer. She turn around in Rei's arms and claimed the priestess lips. The kiss was passionate and deep, something both longed for so long and was finally happening. Rei pinned Minako against the nearest wall without releasing her lips. "Rei" the idol said when they broke for air "We could regret this later, you know"

The priestess looked at her "Why would we regret this if this is what we want?"

"I leave in the morning, I will regret not having this, not having you"

"Then stay with me" she kissed the idol tenderly "Think of what you want for once"

Minako looked at Rei for a moment and smile "You are a bad influence on me" she kissed the miko fiercely, never wanting to let go, never wanting to stop, never wanting to say goodbye to her love. As goodbyes will never be enough...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Oooook, this is a short one shot that had in my mind for a while...and I needed to write. It took me a long while to finish as I was in my Annual Training with the Army. So, I had little time for my creativity to run free. Please, review! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
